


Ты, ты, ты, в сердце моём, ночью и днём

by alameli



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Альбус никак не может написать Геллерту письмо, но сама судьба помогает влюблённым пообщаться (а лучше бы не вмешивалась).Односторонний ОЖП/Альбус Дамблдор.





	Ты, ты, ты, в сердце моём, ночью и днём

Профессор Дамблдор был какой-то грустный. Вместо практики дал письменные задания, сам пытался что-то писать, но, кажется, безуспешно: сначала долго смотрел на пустой лист бумаги, потом в окно, потом снова на лист, снова в окно, потом написал что-то коротенькое, покачал головой, загнул край листа, закрывая написанное, снова посмотрел в окно...

А Эбби смотрела на него. Она была заинтригована и взволнована: может быть, у профессора неприятности в семье? В Хогвартсе почти никто ничего не знал о его семье. Или что-то со здоровьем? Профессор выглядел уставшим, невыспавшимся, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, что, впрочем, очень ему шло (по мнению Эбби). Или не получается какой-то эксперимент? Ходили слухи, что уже несколько месяцев профессор работал с каким-то опасным магическим артефактом. Или, ах, какая смелая и сладостная мысль: у него разбито сердце? Эбби, конечно, не желала профессору страданий, но ведь это бы означало, что через некоторое время, когда он перестанет страдать, а Эбби станет старше и красивее, его сердце будет свободно!

Поэтому, когда в коридоре послышался шум, похожий на взрыв, и в класс повалил сладко пахнущий розовый туман, и профессор, а за ним и большая часть учеников, выбежали посмотреть, что случилось, Эбби решительно подошла к его столу. И написала на том листе бумаги, который был уже свёрнут несколько раз, пару слов утешения и поддержки. Смотреть, что Дамблдор пытался написать, она не стала, хоть её и душило любопытство. Но профессор видел людей насквозь, так что лучше было не делать ничего дурного, если планируешь покорить его сердце. Когда дело было сделано, как это часто бывает, Эбби запаниковала: и как теперь ей себя вести, когда профессор вернётся в класс и прочтёт её послание? Поэтому она схватила записку, подбежала к окну и, махнув почтовой сове, шепнула: «Доставь адресату после уроков».

***

Ночью, при свете одних лишь звёзд, Нурменгард казался частью скал. Тёмный и неприветливый, он прижимался к камням, будто пытаясь превратиться в один из них. Сова долго кружила вокруг, пока не отыскала нужное окно среди одинаковых чёрных прогалов.

Помятое и немного припорошенное снегом письмо, упавшее в руки сонного и удивлённого Геллерта Гриндельвальда, гласило:

«Геллерт,  
Геллерт,  
Геллерт,  
Геллерт,  
Геллерт,  
Пора невзгод непременно пройдёт, пасмурный день сменится солнечным, а моё сердце будет принадлежать вам вечно, и в трудный час, и в минуты радости».

Рука, державшая письмо, дрогнула. Почерк, которым было написано его имя, Геллерт сразу узнал. Но кто дописал остальное? Почему имя написано несколько раз? Альбус издевается? Что это за жестокая шутка? Как это понимать?

Он поводил над письмом палочкой, ища следы заклинаний или ядов, осторожно понюхал бумагу. Было ужасно неосмотрительно с его стороны сразу хватать письмо! Пахло чем-то сладким. Нет, яд этого письма был не в бумаге, а в словах на ней, в считанные секунды взбудораживших его душу, разбередивших сразу все затянувшиеся раны. Сердце колотилось, как ненормальное, мысли метались от одного предположения к другому, ногам тоже не было покоя, и Геллерт кружил по спальне, как зверь по клетке. В нём не осталось ни капли невозмутимости, которую он лелеял в себе годами.

После стольких лет молчания вот это нелепое письмо — всё, что Альбус смог ему сказать? Лучше бы обвинял, упрекал, обещал расправиться с ним сразу после того, как найдёт способ разрушить клятву на крови, фиал с которой так подло украл, — это бы Геллерт понял! Но напоминать о былых (да, былых!) чувствах в такой форме, посмеяться над чужой любовью, пусть давно прошедшей (да, прошедшей!) — этому нет оправданий! Даже если Альбус был пьян или выслал письмо случайно... Мысль о «случайно» почему-то вызывала у Геллерта наибольшую ярость.

Почтовая сова выжидающе вертела головой, наблюдая за его метаниями.

***

Альбус подавился чаем, когда на подоконник приземлилась изрядно потрёпанная сова, принёсшая конверт с пометкой знакомым почерком: «Надеюсь, ты подавишься чаем!»

Прежде чем взять письмо, Альбус проверил бумагу на заклинания и яды. Пальцы, державшие палочку, немного дрожали. Сердце учащённо билось: это был первый раз за долгие годы, когда Геллерт обращался к нему лично, а не через газеты, публичные выступления или вопиющие преступления. Альбус и сам пытался ему написать в последние дни, но не продвинулся дальше обращения. Что же его ждало внутри конверта?

На порванном в нескольких местах (кажется, там где стояли восклицательные знаки) листе бумаги его ждало: «Ты ведь постоянно пьёшь чай, Альбус, Альбус, Альбус, Альбус. И жрёшь конфеты, в любую погоду, в пасмурный и солнечный день, несмотря на невзгоды! Уверен, к пятидесяти годам ты превратишься в шар! И будешь скатываться по лестницам своего любимого Хогвартса! Единственного, кто отвечает тебе взаимностью!»

Альбус немного побледнел. Переглянулся с совой. И, яростно сверкнув глазами, потянулся к стоящей рядом коробке за ещё одной конфетой.


End file.
